disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hide and Seek
"Hide and Seek" is the 19th episode in season 2 of Phineas and Ferb. It premiered on July 18, 2009. Plot Linda tells Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford that she will be going over to Vivian's house for a while. Buford asks what sort of fun they could have while it's raining, and the gang seems stumped. Irving suggests Hide and Seek, which surprises everyone as they apparently wasn't in the room before. Irving then proceeds to say that he is their biggest fan and shows off his photo album of their Big Ideas. Phineas agrees that this is a good idea, but Buford states that the house is too small for a good game of hide and seek. Ferb suggests that instead of the house being too small, they are too big. This gives Phineas an idea and says, "I know what we're going to do today!" This excites Irving and then asks if he can say, "Where's Perry?" This confuses Phineas, and later frightens him a little as Irving tries to say the line in dramatic fashions. Meanwhile, in Perry's underground hideout, Major Monogram informs Perry about a series of disturbing messages Doofenshmirtz has left on his answering machine, asking for Perry to come over to stop him from being evil. Monogram tells Perry to stop him while other messages continue to play in the background. Phineas and Ferb finish their shrinking machine and has everyone touch the red ball on the top of it, which causes everyone to shrink. They start examining the world from their new size, starting a montage to the tune "When You're Small". Perry barges in on Doofenshmirtz, whose evil deed for the day is throwing recyclables out in the regular garbage. He says he has seen the evil of his ways and starts to pat Perry on his back to shoo him home. In doing so, he plants a minibot on Perry's back, without him knowing about it. Phineas declares Candace as it, and everyone hides. Candace, meanwhile, is talking to Stacy on the phone and doesn't notice the gang. She does, however, spot the shrinking machine and rushes to take it to Linda across the street. She picks up an umbrella, which Baljeet is hiding on, and flings him up onto the light fixture. Phineas tries to think of a way to get the shrinker back, and Irving is disappointed when he learns that his heroes are just improvising the whole time. Baljeet feels the chill of the air conditioner blowing down on him. Perry returns home and goes to sleep on his pet bed. The minibot comes alive and Dr. Doofenshmirtz steers it in the hopes of finding Perry's address somewhere. As Candace crosses the street, it stops raining. She knocks on the Garcia-Shapiro front door, but accidentally activates the shrinking machine on herself. Vivian answers the door immediately afterward, seeing only the device and takes it inside. Candace then faces the horrors of the front lawn. The minibot spots the children, but Doofenshmirtz thinks the signals got crossed since they look regular sized. He loses control of the robot, and it chases after the children. They use a sewing basket to tie threads over it and pull it down onto the ground. Ferb reprograms the remains of the bot to be a mini-fly, and Irving takes the opportunity to get a photo of himself with the gang. They go to rescue Baljeet, who survived by hiding in a dead fly's corpse. Candace is saved from Pinky by Isabella and helped on board the mechanical fly. They soar over to the machine and return to their normal sizes. Candace then runs off to show Linda the inventions. Doofenshmirtz regains video feed, and Perry spies the camera watching him. He crushes it, which prompts Doofenshmirtz to activate the self-destruct button on his bot. It destroys the shrinker with it, somehow leaving the table and the rest of the kitchen unharmed. Candace swears it was here upon not seeing it, but Linda and Vivian don't believe her, thinking it's teenage hormones. Doofenshmirtz comments on feeling empty that he has no comeuppance after destroying his robot. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Jack McBrayer as Irving *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Eileen Galindo as Vivian Garcia-Shapiro Songs *When You're Small Goofs *During the entire episode, but most obviously during the song sequence, the kids constantly change size. Sometimes they are a little smaller than a mouse, sometimes they are the size of a fly and sometimes they are microscopic. *At the end of the song, "When You're Small", Phineas, Ferb and their friends are in a cup of tea relaxing, but their swimming suits never shrunk with them. *The phrase "Wherefore art thou Perry?" technically means "Why are you Perry?" The correct phrase is "Whither art thou, Perry?" *After Ferb says that they were too big to play Hide and Seek, the outline on Ferb's arms are green. *When Irving asks to say "Where's Perry?", the bottom of Isabella's dress didn't have the lines. *Near the end of the song, Baljeet is nowhere to be seen in the microscope shot and during the scene of everyone in the teacup. *When Vivian saw the shrinking device and brought it inside, she should've just brought it to Linda so she can see it. *When Irving was excited and says the phrase "Where's Perry?", Buford's shorts turn black. *When in response to Isabella, Irving says that, "Yeah, but guys, we're still small," His head is over his shirt collar. In the next shot it's behind again. *When Irving was trying to say "Where's Perry?", Isabella's skin color was darker. Trivia *This is Irving's first appearance. *Even though Dr. Doofenshmirtz sees Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Isabella in "Chez Platypus", he thinks it is a kiddie show. *A line from "When You're Small" talks about a Great Orange Whale. In "Swiss Family Phineas", Phineas asks Ferb if he's spotted the Great White Whale. Both lines also draw from the theme of the book "Moby Dick". *The kids restrain Doofenshmirtz's spider camera in the same way the Lilliputians restrain the main character of . *Baljeet survives frigid conditions by cutting open a fly and stashing away inside of it, the same way that Luke Skywalker did in the film inside a Tauntaun. Gallery Tea cup.jpg Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes